friend Fiction ! Krow x Dalin! A Chance of Rain Lemon
by ShipMasteru
Summary: What happens after Krow x Dalin A Chance of Rain?
So, this is for all of the perverts. Here's hardcore fanfic. Enjoy! ;)

This is a continuation from the Krow x Dalin! A Chance of Rain

WARNING! LEMON ALERT! THIS IS FAN FIC INCLUDES SEX AND HORRIBLE JOKES! WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS!

Krow pushes his lips unto hers. Going gentle but passionate at first. As time went on the kiss got more aggressive and lustful, with hands exploring each other's bodies.

After a while they separated, getting some much needed air. Even though they were panting they never left each other's eyes. Staring lustfully into their eyes, wanting more. They continued the kiss, desperate for more.

Krow bit Doko's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She decided to tease him a bit and shut her mouth. Krow got a little angry from this. His hands traveled down from her waist to her bottom, squeezing it.

A gasp of surprised escaped Doko's lips and he took this chance to slip his wet muscle into her cavern, not leaving anything unexplored. His lips slid down to her neck and starting to slowly kiss it, nipping it from time to time. As he did so he found Doko's sweet spot and bit down gently, earning a small moan from Doko which did not help stop his growing erection. (I guess you can call him a sweet tooth! HAHAHAHA… I'm a horrible person..) but not too hard.

A loud moan came out of her when he did this. She bit her lip, careful not to let her neighbors hear what Krow was doing to her. Krow saw her doing this and nibbled on her ear while whispering, "Don't bite your lip… Let your neighbors hear everything that I'll be doing to you and let them know that you love it," he said sexually. She smiled at him, relieved and happy that she didn't have to keep biting her lip. Even though he told her it was ok she still sometimes held back a few just to tease him.

They started to pull their clothes off each other. Krow's hand slid onto Doko's back and unclipped her bra. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his belt off, revealing his hardening member. (Now, I won't say how big his rod was, so go for a size that you want I guess) Doko smiled at the fact of how _ it was.

MEANWHILE, IN THE SKYPE CALL

"Audrey, do you think they're having sex?" Katie asked, thinking about what they're doing for her new friend fic. (Like having sex in the city? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAHA… That was even worse than the last one… I hate myself…)

"Well, we might just sneak over there and you know listen if they are…," Audrey suggested. An identical smirk that could've been the devil's appeared on their faces.

Albert was still a little bit jealous about Krow cheating on him with Doko, but it's an open relationship! He was also shipped with Prescott by Katie anyways. They got in the Skype call on Audrey's phone, grabbed the biggest umbrella they could find, and sneaked near Doko's house.

Luckily for them, her window was right next to a small hill so they could climb up there and see and hear what was going on in her bedroom.

DOKO'S BEDROOM

Krow pushed Doko unto her bed and began to slid down her black leggings. Baby blue pants welcomed him when he pulled them down. She sat up and she too began to slid his white boxers. Fully revealing his _ rod. She began gently stroking it, earning a few groans and moans from Krow as she did so. He wasn't doing nothing while she was preoccupied by his rod. He was playing with her breasts. Licking and nibbling on the left one while he flicked the right one between his fingers. The feeling inside Doko was like a burning flame that would never go out. She let go of Krow's member and grabbed handfuls of her (random color) sheets.

"Ready?" he asked. Slightly confused, a "Hmm?" was all she could muster before he stuck his _, hard member into her, making her legs buckle. Since this was her first, the pain was real, and Doko was struggling to hold back tears. Krow held her hands and kissed the tears away, trying to ease the pain.

After a while the pain started to go away and pleasure came to replace it. "F-faster!" Doko urged. Krow smiled and began to thrust into her at a normal speed, making her moan and want more. He began thrusting harder and faster and more and louder moans came from Doko as he did so.

He kept hitting her spot every single time he thrusted and that wasn't helping her go quiet.

Krow started going faster and faster. Doko arched her back and grabbed more handfuls of her sheets and the moans became more like screams than anything else.

OUTSIDE OF DOKO'S BEDROOM

"My ship dream has come t-true!" Katie said before fainting from losing too much blood. "Wait, did they really have sex?!" Albert frantically asked. "Yep, can't you hear them?" Audrey answered.

Audrey, who wasn't as big as a perv as Katie was didn't get a nosebleed (surprisingly). She just sat at the window continuing the fanfic Katie had written before she passed out.

I should probably take her to the hospital…' she thought. Audrey just shrugged off the thought and Katie was probably gonna be alright since this was the 3rd time that she passed out this month from a nosebleed (HEY! I WAS TESTING HOW LONG I COULD LAST AGAINST ALL OF THE FANART LAST TIME!). Everyone was quiet and listening to what the two were doing in side. Audrey was checking if there were any spelling mistakes when Katie awoke.

"HUHHHH?! W-WHERE'S THE WINDOW!" she asked immediately even though her eyes were still closed. Everyone in the Skype call all shhhhh'ed her and Audrey grabbed Katie by the shoulders and turned her to the direction of the window of Doko's bedroom. "Hehe, sorry?" Katie apologized and rubbed her eyes and opened them.

Immediately after she opened them she got a huge nosebleed and passed out…again. Audrey just sighed and shook her head, continuing the fanfic.

BACK INSIDE DOKO'S BEDROOM

After a long hour of thrusting, kissing, and moans and groans, all good things must have an ending. Doko hugged Krow's back, digging her nails into his back. "I'm a-about…t-to…" Doko said, but she couldn't finish her sentence as she spilled her juice all over his hardened member. "S-same here!" Krow yelled back as he also spilled his warm seed into her.

They both collapsed onto the bed with Doko on the bot and Krow on the top. He was careful about crushing her with his weight and he used his elbow to not put his whole weight onto her small body. "Hey, Lily…," Krow asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Um, w-will you be my girlfriend?" he asked his face all sweaty and red. Doko's face lit up and she smiled. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend! I don't just have sex with anyone you know?" she answered. Krow's face also lit up on kissed Doko on the forehead and they just cuddled like that for god knows how long and eventually fell asleep.

OUTSIDE OF DOKO'S BEDROOM

Katie had a huge nosebleed and the ground she was standing on was all red. The rain had stopped and the whole Skype call was quiet and had nosebleeds. "Hori shiteru…," Katie said, breaking the silence. "No shit, Sherlock," Eric said. "Katie, I think we should go back before we get caught," Audrey suggested. Katie nodded in agreement and with that they quietly walked away, still speechless.

YAY! I'M DONE WITH MY FIRST EVER LEMON! I will admit that I do read lemons from time to time though. As always, I do not own Skype or pretty much anything in this except for the story, and if anyone uses this story but with different characters please tell me because I will beat the shit out of them.


End file.
